Certain types of vehicles may contain a variety of elongated structural members that run along portions of a framework or other structure within the vehicles. In some scenarios, for example when manufacturing or maintaining these vehicles, it may be appropriate to secure these structural members to nearby structure within the vehicles.
In some cases, the vehicle structure may include an insulation blanket. Previous techniques for securing structural members to vehicle structure typically involved installation of two or more separate devices. For example, an insulation blanket retainer may be installed to the vehicle structure, and afterwards a wire support device may be attached to the retainer. While these previous techniques may be sufficient to secure the structural members to the vehicle structure, opportunities to simplify and improve these installations nevertheless exist. For example, these previous two-part devices may involve additional labor time and cost during manufacture and maintenance operations, as compared to a one-part device. In addition, workers who are assembling and installing these two-part devices repetitively over time may experience ergonomic difficulties.
In addition, these previous two-part devices may damage the insulation blanket of the aircraft during installation. Any damage to the insulation blanket may result in water pooling and condensation near this damage. This pooled water may flow within the vehicles, possibly damaging sensitive electronic components.
These two-part devices may also include fasteners that secure the two parts together, with these fasteners contributing to the overall weight of the vehicle. However, a one-part device may eliminate the weight of these fasteners, thereby reducing overall vehicle weight.